Nos lo agradeceras
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: No era que te importare realmente, pero eran tus amigas, ¿Como se podian haber olvidado de tu cumpleaños? -Regalo de cumpleaños para Sonatika-san


**Este fanfic es un regalo especial para una chica especial que cumplió años en este hermoso mes de mayo, espero que te guste Sony ^^**

 **Los personajes que se utilizaran en esta historia no son míos, les pertenecen a las siguientes escritoras:**

 **Sonatika The Hedgehog –Sonatika san**

 **Shizu The Percian Cat -Shizu Joky**

 **Nathaly The Hedgehog -Maria Violet the Hedgehog**

 **Isabella The Wolf -Dark Rose Mouth**

 **Dash The Hedgehog - AUDIPHON3**

 **Cake - LadyCake's**

 **Yue Sinestre Dark -Judith Rose Dark**

 **Scourge, Manic, Sonic, y los demás personajes le pertenecen a Sega©**

* * *

Tus ojos azules divagan por la sala de estar de tu casa buscando algún indicio de vida, se te hace extraño esa calma que invade el lugar ya que conoces al grupo de locas con las que convives todos los días. Te adentras más a la sala de estar para asegurar tus sospechas, que por desgracia son ciertas al ver una nota sobre la mesa de estar, con un suspiro la recoges abriéndola esperando que diga algo de porque tus amigas no están, y efectivamente una mirada triste invade tu rostro al leer aquellas palabras escritas con tinta negra, al parecer tus amigas han sido requeridas urgentemente en sus trabajos dejándote sola sin previo aviso, un suspiro escapa de tus labios mientras arrugas aquella hoja con tu mano y frunces levemente el ceño, de alguna forma era típico que se olvidaran de tu cumpleaños.

Dejas caer tu cuerpo sobre el sofá chocolate pensando en las posibles actividades que podrías hacer hoy, sabes que vas a estar sola por lo menos dos días a causa de la labor que ejercían tus amigas en su trabajo, suspiras otra vez al mismo tiempo que sientes un par de lágrimas querer salir, no puedes creer que tus amigas se hallan olvidado de tu cumpleaños, sacas tu móvil y lo admiras por unos minutos, te cuestionas si deberías de llamar a alguna de tus amigas o a ese chico que te vuelve loca al solo verlo, hace casi un mes que no hablas con él así que los deseos de oír su voz angelical mencionando tu nombre son demasiados como para ignorarlos, inconscientemente buscas su número de teléfono en tu agenda virtual aun cuestionándote si deberías llamarlo o no hasta que un sonido estridente te saca de tus pensamientos, te das cuenta de un nuevo mensaje, se trata de aquella lobita dulce amante del chocolate, abres el mensaje esperando leer una felicitación de cumpleaños pero te encuentras con un encargo de parte de ella, tal parece que quiere que vallas al centro de la ciudad por un paquete que le enviaron, suspiras, los deseos de lanzar tu celular a la pared son muchos, pero no lo haces ya que hay están las únicas fotos en donde estas con ese chico que te vuelve loca, _"Manic"_ , su nombre escapa de tus labios inconscientemente al mismo tiempo que vas al closet de aquella mansión para sacar tu abrigo e ir a ese dichoso departamento de correo, sales sintiendo la fresca brisa con aquella chaqueta morada que te dieron hace unos meses dirigiéndote a tu destino, sin embargo no te das cuenta de que un erizo anaranjado de iris azules en compañía de una eriza de tonalidades caoba claras e iris azules y una eriza de cabellera castaña e iris ámbares entraron a la mansión con un par de bolsas coloridas.

* * *

 **-Buenos días, vengo a recoger un paquete para Isabella The Wolf** –Pronuncias monótonamente en dirección a donde se encuentra aquella señorita que solo asiente y se retira del lugar en busca del paquete de tu amiga, apoyas tus codos en el mostrador dejando descansar tu cabeza sobre tus manos, ves que hay un espejo que da en dirección a la calle y de das cuenta que se refleja a una hibrida d coloraciones pistaches caminando con el chico que te gusta, volteas rápidamente dándote cuenta de que tu mente no te engañaba, ves con tus ojos al chico que te gusta hablando plácidamente con tu mejor amiga, ¿Acaso ella no tenía que estar en su trabajo?, te preguntas una y otra vez como ves que se alejan del lugar, tratas de seguirlos pero la voz dulce de una señora llamándote te detiene, en ese momento recuerdas el paquete de tu amiga y te maldices a ti misma mientras te cuestionas acerca de porque tu mejor amiga te mintió, una idea loca pasa por tu cabeza a lo cual niegas sacudiendo tu cabeza de un lado a otro. Esa idea vuelve y te persigue por el camino de regreso a tu mansión, la cual compartías con ese grupo de chicas locas, pero igual que antes la niegas _,_ _ **"no es posible, a ella le gusta Scourge**_ **"** , te repites una y otra vez tratando de quitar esa idea loca de tu cabeza cuando tus ojos ven a otra de tus amigas saliendo de una tienda a la cual no le prestas atención.

 **-¡Shizu!** -Gritas su nombre lo más fuerte que puedes para que te pueda oír, ella solo se hecha a correr en una dirección contraria a la tuya alejándose más de ti, corres detrás de ella, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que estés literalmente pisándole los talones gracias a tu velocidad, un grito te obliga a detenerte dejando de lado tu adjetivo principal para elevar tu vista a un edificio en llamas, al mismo tiempo escuchas las sirenas de los bomberos y policías que se acercan a la zona al igual que una estela azul, suspiras y dejas caer la caja al suelo mientras te encaminas al lugar para ayudar.

* * *

Tus pies te exigen un descanso al igual que el resto de tu cuerpo, luchas por tener tus ojos abiertos a causa del cansancio que a cada minuto aumenta, miles de preguntas invaden tu mente en ese momento al igual que una cierta molestia crece dentro de ti, encontrándote con tus amigas te vengarías de ellas por haberse olvidado de tu cumpleaños o por ni siquiera considerar el decirte que se iban a ir por un tiempo, pero en especial te ibas a vengar de esa hibrida pistache por mentirte acerca de su trabajo, _**"¿De qué hablaba con Manic?"**_ **,** esa pregunta sigue en tu cabeza, suspiras de alivio al ver la entrada de aquella mansión en donde vives, ni siquiera tienes fuerzas para formar una sonrisa en tu rostro para mostrar la alegría que sentías en ese momento, habías ayudado en un incendio, a una anciana a la que querían asaltar y a otra que quería cruzar la calle, sin mencionar que una de tus amigas te envió a una tienda a comprar algunos artículos algo extraños a la ciudad vecina, en donde te pidieron ayuda, suspiras de nuevo mientras que con tus ultimas fuerzas abres aquella puerta gigante de madera pintada de blanco revelando el interior de tu hogar.

 **-¡Sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños Sony!** –Escuchas el grito colectivo de todos tus conocidos, los cuales se encuentran con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros mientras usan el típico gorro de cumpleaños, parpadeas al creer que es un sueño, ves el lugar con detenimiento, el suelo está invadido de globos de colores asiéndote imposible el caminar cómodamente, hay confeti por todos lados sin mencionar varias botellas de vodka y otras bebidas reposando en la mayoría de los muebles, una sonrisa aparece en tu rostro, sientes que alguien coloca algo en tu cabeza, se trata de tu amiga Cake colocándote un gorro colorido semejante a una corona.

 **-Una reina no es reina sin su corona** –Escuchas su voz por ultimo antes de que te empuje para que entres por completo a la fiesta chocando con aquel chico de púas verdes que te vuelve loca, sus iris se enfocan a los tuyos, él te sonríe causando un enorme sonrojo en tus mejillas.

 **-Feliz cumpleaños Sonakita** –Escuchas su angelical voz diciendo tu nombre, quieres desmallarte pero no sabes si es por el cansancio o por el escuchar su voz

 **-Gracias Manic** –Pronuncias tratando de esconder lo que sientes al igual que ese rubor en tus mejillas, agradeces en tu interior que las luces estén casi apagadas

 **-Tienes un par de amigas locas… y amigo loco** -Dice después de un rato para romper el silencio con una risita, típicamente solo ladeas tu cabeza a un lado sin entender muy bien de que habla- **Después hablamos…**

Antes de que puedas seguirlo alguien te bloquea el camino, se trata de aquella hibrida pistache que te dedica una sonrisa algo socarrona

 **-¿De qué tanto hablaban Sony?** –Dice como si nada, tu solo le sonríes y le das un golpe en el hombro de forma amistosa, una risa esca de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se soba el hombro- **Feliz cumpleaños Sony, eres una chica difícil de tener distraída…**

 **-Entones me estás diciendo que ustedes provocaron el incendio** –Preguntas mientras frunces el ceño, tu amiga niega con una sonrisa, es cuando te da cuenta que tal vez bebió más de lo requerido

 **-Nopi… eso fue un golpe de suerte…** -Pronuncia con una sonrisa mientras te golpea en el hombro, pero te resulta difícil creerle- **Vamos, me conoces mejor que nadie…**

 **-Lo se** – Dices con una sonrisa dejando ir una risa- **¿Cómo le hicieron para organizar y pagar por todo esto?**

 **-Scourge pago por todo, no preguntes como lo convenci… ,Dash y Mary-lu se asieron cargo de la comida, por cierto, ya la probasteis, esta riquisima, Darky del pastel, fue dificilque no se comiera todo el chocolate, Shizu del vodka, del más caro claro está, nada de segunda para la queen, Cake de la música, Ely de la decoración, y yo de los invitados… fue fácil…** -Ves como ella te dedica una sonrisa y tú se la regresas, de repente sientes una presencia detrás de ti, te das cuenta que tus amigas y amigo están detrás de ti dedicándote una mirada feliz, lo cual te asusta sin saber porque- **Te pido disculpas de una vez Sony, pero no lo vas a agradecer… ¡Hey Manic!**

Tus ojos se abren mientras sientes como tus amigas te empujan con cierta fuerza, cierras tus ojos por inercia para esperar el golpe, caes pero no sientes dolor, sientes una sensación cálida y dulce sobre tus labios, abres tus ojos encontrándote con los iris azules de aquel chico que te gusta, tus mejillas se encienden en un color rojizo cuando te das cuenta de que lo estas besando, te separas de él rápidamente mientras tus oídos escuchan como tus amigas huyen del lugar, planeas perseguirlas para golpearlas y regañarlas por lo que hicieron, pero un agarre suave te detiene y vuelves a sentir esa sensación dulce sobre tus labios, Manic te volvió a besar de una manera suave y tierna, tu solo cierras tus ojos cuestionando si es un sueño o no, pero si era un sueño, deseas nunca despertar.

* * *

 **Eso fue todo por hoy guapuras….**

 **Le pido una disculpa a las personas que me permitieron usar sus Oc (o FcS) si es que no los logre describir correctamente…..**

 **Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sonatika-san!**

 **Atrasado… tienes una amiga algo irresponsable**


End file.
